fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flower Power 2: Original Intentions
'Flower Power 2: Original Intentions '''is the next installment of the Flower Power Games and is the third game to have Princess Daisy as the main character. Flower Power 2 will be released in June 2013. Plot Daisy, Peach, Mario and Luigi decide to have a picnic in the park, on the way Daisy finds a Time Mushroom and tells the others, they all go and check it out when sudenly Bowser and the Koopalings apear, in an attempt to go back in time to prevent Bowser from spoiling the picnic, Peach grabs the Time Mushroom and holds it high in the air, Lady notices this and blasts the mushroom with an electrical beam, this causes the mushroom to explode and send every thing back in time, however, instead of sending them back five minutes it stays the curent time but everyones apperance is down-graded and some characters have disapeared. Afew minutes later Daisy realises she looks very difernt, she is now Classic Daisy, along with Peach who is now Classic Peach, they look around to find out that Dolly, Elly, Lady, Dragonia, Harley and Jackson have all been turned into their classic selves. Dispite their down-grade, the Koopalings steal the picnic droping varius foods along the way and take some food to four differnt realms. Daisy and Peach go to retrive the picnic and find an antidote for the strange time enomolly. Playable Characters Princess Daisy Bio ''Sweet Princess of Sararsaland, is ready to kick some butt! Daisy's ability to make plants grow faster would be increadably usefull in a game like this! hold down B whilste on the ground to use this power. Your sister must be so jelious of your strength... Stats *Punch = 7/10 *Kick = 3/10 *Jump = 2/10 *Speed = 9/10 *Defence = 9/10 *Anger = 1/10 Princess Peach Bio Princess Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, of to save your night in shining overalls? your Flutter Jump may come in handy, hold down B in the air to use this power. Now. Go kick some Koopa butt! if only your sister was as strong as you... Stats *Punch = 3/10 *Kick = 7/10 *Jump = 9/10 *Speed = 5/10 *Defence = 2/10 *Anger = 9/10 Non Playable Characters Mario *Role: Time enomolly victim/Damsel Luigi *Role: Time enomolly victim/Damsel Toads *Role: Helper Toads' appear in various Toad Houses and Shops, they don't seem to know what's going on... Toad *Role: Helper Toad can help you in levels, he can give you tips and hints if you bring him a Love Flower. Toadette *Role: Random CPU Toadette doesn't like Toad's old look and dissmisses his affection, but she will be with anyone who gives her a Love Flower. Gallery For the full gallery please go here. Sprites For the full list of sprites please go here. Beta Elements For the full page of Beta Elements please go here. Category:Flower Power Games Category:2013 Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs